She Was Like A Bag Of Sour Patch Kids
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Cam Fisher let his true love go because of one mistake and she would never be his again. So with senior year coming to an end he thinks of her like a bag of sour patch kids sweet, sour, and gone. *Clam *Cassie. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique**

**xoxoHalo**

* * *

It all started on a mid August afternoon, when Spice Girls were the coolest thing and when acid jeans and floral prints were IN. The day they become the best of friends and more, this day they would remember for the rest of their lives even when they didn't want to.

_"Hi, there I'm Cam" the five year old boy said to the new girl. _

_"Hello, I'm-" he interrupted her. _

_"I know who you are" he said proudly. _

_"What do you do around here?" she asked innocently. _

_"I don't know everything" he said un__sure. _

_"Yay! Come awn we have to watch Spice World so then we can sing and dance to all the moves" she said ecstatic, but he wasn't that into it. _

_"How about we play soccer?" he asked sweetly. _

_She turned around to face him, she looked as if she was about to cry. _

_"I don't know how to play" she said nervously, he looked at her in awe. _

_"I can teach you" he said honestly. _

_"Okay" she said happily. _

They ran off with the soccer ball in handy and began to start to fall a little bit for each other that day and it would only increase during they are both seniors at BOCD high school, but their friendship has crippled all because of him.

"I am so stupid" he said to himself, he thought he was alone but he was not.

"You got that right" she said coldly, he spun around to see her face.

It used to be so full of life when they were younger but now it is just a mask she puts on for her parents and her kindness is gone. It was like she had left and her evil twin replaced her damaged soul.

"Listen Cam, you need to stop this obsession you have with me because my boyfriend is getting pissed that you are constantly trying to steal me from him" she told him the harsh truth, she didn't want to but he hurt her and she needs to protect herself from him.

"I'm sorry I'll stop" he lied, he needs her to live but he was the one that messed up.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then" she said unhappily.

"No, it's a see you later" Cam said, with a small smile.

She didn't return him with one instead she walked away. He couldn't help but wonder what could have been if he didn't cheat on her with her best friend, all he knows is that he will have to suffer for his mistake. A week passed by and now they only had little time to be seniors and have their infamous parties before the all departed and went their separate ways some would remain friends and some would just bite the dust. He saw her with her boyfriend of the last year playing soccer on the BOCD soccer field and he couldn't help but watch because he knew very well that could have been him playing soccer with her.

"Nice shot" her boyfriend said proudly, as if he was the one who taught her all she knows about soccer.

"I told you, I was good" she gloated.

"I figured you were but I just wanted to see it for myself" her boyfriend said smugly, she stopped the ball under her foot and looked at him.

Cam stood their as they had their make out session so badly he wanted to turn and walk away but it was like someone had glued him to the pavement because his feet would not move. Even when he told them to, no instead they stayed their planted to the ground until they saw his own girlfriend round a corner then his feet started to book it. However he didn't get out in time because she spotted him and rushed over, she didn't bother to look at the two lovers making out in the goal of the soccer field. No she just wanted to talk to him because he had been avoiding her ever since that one night.

_They were both wicked drunk or at least he was, he thought she was the one he loved and she made it out to seem that she was in order for him to sleep with her. She didn't care if it meant loosing her so called "friends" no she simply just wanted him all for herself. Even it would only be for one night and if she did her job well then she would have him forever because she knew the one that he loved would never take him back after this. _

_"Cam? Are you here?" his true love asked innocently. _

_"Cam! I'm her best friend, how could you take advantage of me?" she asked mortified, but it was all simply just an act. _

_"Cam, I can't believe you! We're done and don't ever come crawling back to me because I will never take you back" his ex-lover said furious, then she turned to his new girl. _

_"Do you think I was born yesterday?" she asked impatiently. _

_"No, why?" his new girl asked baffled. _

_"Then don't try to act like you are the victim of your own game, oh and another thing you are no longer a member of the PC because the PC has officially broken up" she spat, and then she left Cam drunk and confused and her supposedly bff happy as a clam. _

Graduation came and gone and now he was packing up his things for college but he left all the pictures he had of her at his parents house because it would be too hard to look at them everyday and know that nothing would ever be the same. Just like that Cam let Massie Block go and her replacement was Claire Lyons who was terrible at being like Massie in anyway and Cam knows that she will never be the one he truly loves because he had lost her to Derrick Harrington and you just can't compete with that.

Massie was like a bag of sour patch kids sweet, sour, and now gone.

_Review questions:_

_Love it?_

_Hate it?_

_Tell me =)._

* * *


End file.
